


A Twist of Fate

by soul9149



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul9149/pseuds/soul9149
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if a young Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix showed up and told you to make them older again? Well Hermione is in that exact situation, but what happens when feelings start to grow between a certain back haired Deatheater and her? And what happens when Hermoine's Friends find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unmarked Letter

"": dreams.

 _Italics:_ thinking.

 **Bold** _:_ Letters and notes.

-/-: time lapse.

Chapter one- An unmarked letter.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the back of the library as usual, when a small, pure black owl flew through the open window to her left. It landed in front of her and held its leg out. Reaching over, Hermione took the letter that was attached to its leg. The owl hooted and flew off as quickly as it had come, Hermione could only watch it fly away. Looking back at the letter she held in her hand, she turned it over and over but found no name to indicate who it was from. She carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter. Unfolding the parchment, her eyes scanned the words that littered the page, gasping as she read what was written.

**Mudblood,**

**I'm saying this for your own good, so listen up. By tonight you need to be out of Hogwarts and meeting me at this address: 22 knockturn alley. It will be a series of apartments. Meet me there at 8 o'clock. Don't ask any questions, just come.**

Hermione started in shock at the letter, before looking around to see if someone was watching, hoping this was a joke. Seeing no one, she read the letter again and again. Being the witch that she was, she started to collect data from the information written.  _1\. Who calls me a Mudblood? 2. Who would want to meet in Knockturn Alley? 3. Who would care enough to want me out of Hogwarts?_ She kept the list in her head as she went through a list of personal of the school. She couldn't think of anyone inside the school that would write this. Shaking her head, she packed up her books and notepad and walked out of the library. She walked past Malfoy who gave her a sad face which shocked her. Malfoy never looked at her that way, why would he? He hated her. Walking faster, she continued on to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were once again in the middle of a game of wizard chess. She walked past them and up into the girl's part of the common room, she placed her books on her bedside table and the letter on her bed. Since she didn't have any more classes for the day, she changed out of her robes and into a simple pair of jeans and a plain white button up. She grabbed her copy of the Grimm's fairy tale and walked back downstairs, and sat in one of the oversized single lounge chairs, beside the boys. She curled her legs underneath her and opened the book to the last page she was on, quickly getting lost in the tales.

-2 Hours later-

Hermione quickly took a look at the clock and gasped, it was 7:30 already. She closed her book and ran up the stairs, grabbing her cloak and used a portkey she had created to get to Diagon Allay in case of emergency, to the outskirts of Knockturn Alley. Putting the hood of her cloak up, Hermione walked into the Alley, looking for the block of apartments. Finding them easily enough she walked up the many sets of stairs until she found number 22. Reaching out she knocked on the door quietly, the door instantly opened and she was pulled in harshly. Finding her feet she came face to face with one Draco Malfoy. She pushed back and looked around the brightly lit room, seeing three other people. There before her stood a very young looking, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione stared in shock, her mouthing hanging open at the scene before her.

The three adults looked like they were her age or a little older. They also looked seriously pissed off. The three adults moved into the next room leaving Draco and Hermione alone. Draco grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the next room too. Chairs sat around a large round table, spell and potion books lay sprawled across the table. Draco dragged her over to the table and pushed her into one of the chairs. She looked over the books that lay before her, reading the content to try and come up with what was happening by herself. The four other people in the room took the other seats and looked at her. Looking up, she decided it was time to speak.

"S-So what am I doing here?" she said quietly, hearing Bellatrix tsk at her question.

"You Granger, are here to change us back to normal. As you can see, we are, for some reason young again. But unfortunately we cannot find the right spell or potion to change us. That's where you come in." Lucius explained, voice dripping in disgust.  _Probably because he's talking to a Mudblood_ , Hermione thought to herself. Although she didn't want to do this, she found it an interesting case. She looked up at the other people, particularly Draco's face. A look of pure sadness was present. She almost felt sorry for him. Having his father and mother suddenly be only a few years older than himself must be hard. She then looked over to Bellatrix, but instead of the normal crazy and mad expression she normally saw, Bellatrix had a face of humour. Their eyes locked and Hermione felt a shiver go through her. Bellatrix, since getting younger, had turned into the prettier version of herself. Her hair was now sleek and long, her eyes bright, lips plump. Hermione hated to admit it but she was beautiful. Hermione felt a small blush tint her face as she ripped her eyes off of Bellatrix. She breathed deeply and nodded.

"I-I will help you, if I must" She said simply, grabbing one of the books in front of her seeing the page depicting an aging potion. "Will you answer my questions, so I can see if I can fix this?" The three adults looked at each other, communicating silently **,**  before nodding.

"We will answer any questions you have, just fix this" Narcissa agreed softly, giving her a small smile in reassurance. Hermione nodded again, and opened her bag which she still had on her shoulder. She pulled out a notebook and quill, before asking questions, jotting down any information she thought might be relevant. It took two whole hours before she was confident she had collected most, if not all of the significant information. She packed away her notebook and a couple of the books she thought she would need, before standing up and making her way to the front door. Draco and Bellatrix followed her however **.**

"Thank you Granger **.** I mean, for doing this for my family" Said Draco. Although shocked, Hermione smiled and nodded in acknowledgement

"I'll be keeping a very close eye on you, my little Mudblood" Bellatrix whisper to her, moving to stand next to Hermione, their bodies almost touching. Again, a blush crossed Hermione's face. The now beautiful face of Bellatrix was so close to hers, their lips only a hair's width away. Hermione quickly nodded, and ran out the door, making her way quickly out of Knockturn Alley, before using the same portkey to transport herself back to Hogwarts. She arrived outside of Hogwarts gates, before making her way up to the common room. Once there she change into her bed cloths, and tucked herself in, but not before grabbing the Grimm's Fairy tales again reading the rest of the chapter she left before. She went to sleep that night, thinking about what had occurred that night and how she was ever going to get Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange back to their normal selves.


	2. Information Gathering

“”: dreams.

 _Italics:_ thinking.  

 **Bold** _:_ Letters and notes. 

-/-: time lapse.

Chapter two- Information Gathering.

* * *

 

It had been a week since Hermione had been confronted by the Malfoy family. She had used that week to gather as much information as she could about the subject of ageing. Draco had been giving her silent pleas all week, which was starting to annoy her. She could only do some much on a topic she had never thought of researching about before. She currently sat in the library, with at least seven books scattered across the desk. An already half-filled book sat on the desk in front of her. She sighed and looked around, stretching her arms above her head and yarning, she had already been at this for five hours, she needed to take a break. Standing up, she closed all of the books and held them in the air, watching as they flew from her hand and back onto the shelf she had got them from. Packing up her notebook and quills, she threw her bag onto her shoulder and walked away from the table, however before should could reach the door a someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into one of the empty book corridors. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

“What do you want Malfoy, I’m very busy?” Hermione watched as he twiddled his thumbs, as though embarrassed that he was talking to her. _Bloody ponce_ , he thought. Before could say anything else though, he handed her a letter.

“This is for you.” She took the letter from him and noted that it was the same as the one she had receive a week ago.

“If this is just another summoning so your parents can ridicule me for not having them turned old yet, then you can have it back.” She stated simply, watching as he rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be so full of yourself Granger, it’s not from my parents it’s from…..umm, it’s from my aunt.” Hermione could have sworn she heard wrong but with the look on Malfoy’s face she know she didn’t.

“Why would Bellatrix send me a letter? To torture me with words?” Malfoy shrugged and then looked around. _Probably to make sure no one catches us talking, bloody snake._ Hermione sighed and took the letter, already walking away.

“Aren’t you even going to say thank you?” Malfoy dared to ask. She smiled wickedly to herself, and turned around seeing the smug look on his face.

“Oh of course, how could I forget?” *Smack* Malfoy, not having prepared to get hit, fell back due to the force and could only stare up at Hermione who just shrugged and walked away again. She walked straight to the common room, dumping her stuff onto one of the tables beside the couch. She curled up on the couch and held the letter in front of her. Sighing she opened it carefully. If it was from Bellatrix, it was probably cursed. Taking the piece of parchment out she again unfolded it carefully. When nothing happened, she started to read the rather long letter that Bellatrix had written her.

**Mudblood,**

**Don’t expect this ever again, but thank you for what you’re doing for my sister and her husband. Although you may not see it, it pains me to see them like this. Although I don’t give a shit about myself, since I look freaking amazing at this age, get them back to normal. I’ve heard you are the smartest witch of your age so you should be able to do this. If not, I will punish you, and yes that it is threat. Granger I expect weekly updates until you have sorted this out. If I do not get weekly updates I will come and find you and I will make you pay. My owl, who you have already met, will come every week to collect the letter you will have written, detailing all the progress you have made. Take the time you need but I expect a letter, even if it is small. Anything to help Cissa and Blondie. I also wish to meet and discuss the aging process with you. Don’t expect me to be in any way shape or form formal with you. Oh yes, and we have not told our Lord that you are helping us, so take that as another incentive. Fix this or we shall hand you over to our Lord, and trust me I will. It would be so glorious to see you writhing on the floor in agony. I’m sure if I asked, My Lord would even let me torture you, and wouldn’t that be fun? Now I expect you to meet me where we did a week ago, tomorrow at 7o’clock. If you want to bring Draco, I always love to see my darling nephew.**

**Come Mudblood or else.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

Sighing again, Hermione put down the letter and placed a hand over her eyes. _Of all the people, it had to be me, why didn’t they just tell Voldemort and get him to help them? He’s supposed to be their freaking Lord right? Bring Draco? Yeah right!_ She crumpled the letter and tucked it into her pocket. Hermione, for the first time, looked around the common room, seeing Harry and Ron in the corner once again playing a game of wizard chess, Neville was sitting by himself reading another herbology textbook. Luna was also in the common room, which didn’t surprise anyone. Since she had started dating Neville, the two seemed to be joined at the hip. It was cute though. She was happy that someone had finally seen Luna for something other than an air-head.

Being in seventh year meant a lot of her cohort were getting into relationships. Hermione was not interested in that though, which she made pretty clear to Dean’s nose when he tried to feel her up, as a last ditch attempt to ‘get some’. She was happy to be alone, it gave her more time to focus on her studies. Hermione sighed and rested her head against the arm of the chair and closed her eyes. Instantly a pair of big brown eyes flashed in her mind. She shook her head. W _hy am thinking about her?_ She asked herself, disgusted that she even had to ask herself that. _What is wrong with me?_ She sat up straight and grabbed one of her textbooks. Opening it, she started to read the information on the page. Since she had opened to a random page it took a while for her to catch up on what was being talked about. But that wasn’t really the point of reading, what she was really doing was trying to keep her mind off of Bellatrix. Which she succeeded in doing for the rest of the night. But that all changed when the morning mail came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Now I know it has been a while since I’ve updated, but that is because this was my last week at uni, so yay! Just means that now I have more time to write and so more updates. I really hope you guys are liking this story. Please follow, favourite, view, and review!   
> Soul


	3. An Idea

"": dreams.

_Italics:_ thinking.

**Bold** _:_ Letters and notes.

-/-: time lapse.

Chapter Three- An Idea

* * *

It had already been two weeks since Hermione had received the letter summoning her for another appearance. She of course had never gone, not wanting to see the people she was now helping. So far she had already filled two of her note pads full of ideas and information about how to turn someone to their original age. Of course she had nothing to be able to test it on, so she didn't know whether or not any of her ideas would actually work. Draco had been hanging round making sure she was still doing the task they had given her. She had taken to cursing him every time she caught him. She knew he was concerned about his parents and aunt but god, did he have to follow her everywhere she went?

Hermione currently sat outside of the castle near the lake, scribbling madly in another note pad. Another idea had come to her on the walk there, and it was all thanks to the twins. She had remembered back in fourth year when Hogwarts had hosted the tri wizard tournament. Of course the twins had wanted to participate so they had brewed an aging potion to trick the aging line Dumbledore had placed. Although it didn't work quite how they wanted, Hermione was sure she could take what they had done, fix it and use it to turn the three adults back again. Problem was the new potion would take weeks to brew if her calculations were correct.

Hermione needed to contact Draco, as much as she didn't want to she had to talk to the three adults about this idea. Closing her book she sighed and leaned against the tree she was currently sitting in front of. She still didn't know how or why she had been caught up in this situation. And she wasn't sure if she was glad or upset that Voldemort had not found out. These were three of the inner circle Death Eaters, how did he not know that they were gone or even young? Unless he did and she was helping him by turning his followers older again. She didn't know, nor did she quite care, as soon as she was finished with this task she was leaving. Going on a vacation. Talking time off. She needed it after all that she had been through over the past weeks.

"Oi Granger! Shouldn't you be doing something important, like, I don't know, figuring out how to turn my parents back to normal!" Exclaimed Draco from behind the tree. Hermione looked up at him casually and took in his appearance. He wore tight skinny jeans and a causal polo shirt underneath his robes. Ahh yes that's right, it was Hogsmeed day. _Damm it! I needed to go today to,_ Hermione reprimanded herself with having this task getting in the way of her day off. She noticed Draco still standing there and sighed again, turning towards him, opening her book and showing him her new idea.

"Why yes Malfoy I do in fact have an idea about how to fix your parents. I need you to tell them that I need to meet them to discuss it. If you would be so kind?" She said sweetly turning her nose up ever so slowly. Malfoy huffed and nodded before stopping off, but of course not without the last word.

"I'll have to owl you with their reply then." Hermione shock her head and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Could Malfoy be any more frustrating? Well at least he wasn't calling her Mudblood anymore, hurray for the little wins. Standing she knew that if Draco was back, that Harry and Ron would also have returned. She started to head towards the Dining hall knowing they would be there, like they always are. She entered the hall in ten minutes, immediately seeing Ron and Harry sitting at the far end of the table. Walking slowly, Hermione scanned the table of food that would always appear when the many students returned for the day. Picking up an empty plate she filled it with all her favourite foods that scattered the table. Once she got to where Harry and Ron were, she sat. Sitting on the right side of Harry and placing her plate on the table. Both boys had pushed their plates aside, already having stuffed their faces and were now playing exploding snap. The boys mumbled a soft, Hey, as she sat down, both deeply engrossed in their game. Mumbling Hey back, Hermione pulled her book out and sat it on the table, opening it to the last page and reading over her notes, whilst eating what she had put on her plate. The boys played another five games before calling it quits, turning to see Hermione engrossed in her book.

"So Hermione, how come you didn't come to Hogsmeed today? I thought we were going to meet up for a butterbeer?" Said Ron, face already stuffed with food again.

"Ron please don't talk to me with your mouth full of food, I won't tell you again. If you must know I got lost in a task I have set myself and completely forgot. I'll make it up to you next weekend ok?" Hermione said carefully not even looking up from her book to look at the boy. She heard Ron agree through a mouth full of food again. Harry however picked up on what she had said, and of course had to comment on it.

"What task is it mione?" He said, turning in his seat to fully face her. Hermione sighed, she knew he would pick that up, why did she say that?

"Oh you know me, just my curiosity getting the better. I'm trying to see if you can turn someone older without the side effect that Fred and George faced back in year four." Harry nodded and smiled in understanding. Sometimes she was glad that she always had her head in books, it gave her a good lie to fall back on when she truly didn't want the two boys to know what she was doing.

"Hey, want to see what we got for you while we were in town?" asked Ron excitedly. Hermione was surprised, the boys had never gotten her anything before. Smiling she nodded, packed away her book and followed the boys up to the common room. Ron ran up to the boy's dorm as soon as they enter, while Harry led Hermione over to the couch in front of the fire. Sitting down, Harry took Hermione's hand in his and grasped it gently.

"Hermione, you have been Ron's and I's friend since we all met on the train. I know we pushed you away a lot, but you stuck with us, and we are so grateful for that." Harry saw Ron run down the stairs, walking over to the couch with a package in hand. "We want to give you something to show how much we both truly love you for being our friend." Ron sat down on the other side of Hermione and handed her the package. Letting her hand go, Harry and Ron watched as she took the package and slowly unwrapped it. Gasping as she saw the content the neatly package held. Inside the package an old book on potions she had set her eyes on last month and a beautiful emerald necklace. That was woven together with both silver and gold threads, emerald stones adorned the necklace in random places. It was so beautiful. She looked up at the two boys and smiled, tears coming to her eyes without her noticing until they blurred her vision.

"Thank you. You boys are the sweetest things. The potions book is the one I wanted but couldn't get, I was going to go today and buy it. I'm so glad I missed it now. The necklace is amazing. How did you know that green was my favourite colour?" both boys smiled back at her, both grabbing one her hands each.

"I kinda guess, I saw that you normally wear a green ring on your ring finger, and thought that you either have an attachment to the ring, or the ring and the colour. So we got you green." Said Harry chuckling. Ron started to chuckle along with Harry, and soon Hermione joined in. it was nice to laugh. With Dumbledore reigning down on them to ready for the war, the laughter was something that didn't happen often enough. The trio collapsed together on the couch their laughter growing. They each clinging to each other in friendship. All three of them were glad that they were still friends, they had been through so much over the last six years and they were sure they would still be friends for many years to come.

"Hey Hermione! You got a letter here!" Scream dean from across the room. Hermione turned around on the couch, wiping the tears from her eyes. Dean walked over to the trio and handed Hermione the letter smiling at the trios antics.

"Thanks Dean." Hermione said with a goofy smiled. Looking down at the letter, but not knowing the elegant handwriting that stared back at her. Never having thought this to herself before, she hoped it was from Draco about the meeting she needed with his parents. Turning around she placed the letter in her new potions book to look at later. She smiled at the two boy's, all three of them curling up in front of the fire, wasting the night by talking softly and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I am trying my hardest to update regularly, and now since i am off from school i will be able to.
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> Soul :)


	4. An Aging Potion?

"": dreams.

_Italics:_ thinking.

**Bold** _:_ Letters and notes.

-/-: time lapse.

Chapter Four- An Aging Potion?

* * *

It had been two days since she had received the letter and only now did she have time to look at it. Grabbing her new book from her bedside shelf she opened it to reveal the letter, her name ever so delicately written across the letter face. Without checking it for spells, she carefully opened the letter rolling her eyes at the shortness of the message, wishing they would give her more than just a couple of lines every time they wrote.

**Granger,**

**Draco has informed me you may have a solution. I hope this is true. If you wish to meet with us, you are going to have to come to us. Apparat to us, yes we know you can and if you truly help us that knowledge will be kept between us, come to us at Malfoy Manor and please do so quickly. We do not like to be kept waiting.**

**Lucius Malfoy**

Crap. She was so dead. Checking the time with a flick of her wand she found it was only 9:30 in the morning. She could go and come back before her evening classes, no one would know she was gone if she was quick. Nodding to herself she decided to give it a go, reaching back down to the shelf she grabbed her notebook and papers and set to leave. The last thing she grabbed was her coat, standing in the middle of her empty dormitory, she apparated with a small pop.

-Malfoy Manor-

When Hermione regained her balance she was standing in the middle of one of the many drawing rooms of Malfoy manor, with a very startled and wide eyed Lucius Malfoy sitting in front of him. Standing up straight she gathered her books and papers closer to her chest, before looking the man dead in the eye.

"I'm here like you wanted, and the next time you try and hold the fact I am able to apparat as a threat, I won't be sharing what I have found. Now are we going to do this, or are you going to keep looking like a startled fish?" She said calmly, watching as the man's startled expression turned into a glare. The man stood, walking out of the room not even bothering to answer her. Hermione followed with a roll of the eyes, wondering for maybe the millionth time why she was bothering to help. Following behind the man, her eyes connected with Draco's when they passed him, which caused him to stop what he was doing and fall behind his father.

"About time you showed up, father and mother have been absolutely livid with worry." Draco whispered to her, however, his voice did not hide the concern and worry he felt as well. Hermione felt a pang of guilt surge through her chest, knowing that she wasn't just helping the three adults she was giving Draco back his parents and aunt.

"well I'm sorry, but I had a lot of school work to do. Sometimes I can't just drop everything and come to help you people you know." She replied with a little too much anger in her voice for her liking. Draco moved to his father's side at her reply, his gaze turned downwards towards the floor, hiding his unshed tears to anyone who would look. Draco did not want too weak, not now, he needed to be strong for his parents and aunt. He needed to be strong, because if he wasn't he did not want to think what would happen if the Dark Lord found out. Looking at his father from the corner of his eye, he knew he was scared too. He had yet to tell the Dark Lord of what was happening to his family, nor had he gone to any meetings called, which was never good for the family. Walking into the dining room in which Narcissa and Bellatrix sat eating brunch, Lucius and Draco sat down and served themselves. Hermione, on the other hand, sat a few seats down from the four and pulled all of her notes out in front of her, completely ignoring the food. The three adults watched her, while Draco ignored everyone and ate, Hermione who had finished preparing her papers looked up at the adults ready to showcase her findings.

"I may, may, have come up with a solution, it will take a while to complete and It will be stressing. However, if it works, by my calculations, it should transform you back into your adult forms." Hermione stated, not taking her eyes off the people before her. She saw a nod from Narcissa, which seemed to be encouraging, and she took it as such. "In year four we had the Triwizard tournament, one of the rules was that no one under the age of seventeen was allowed to participate which made a lot of students angry. Two of those students were the Weasley twins, they really wanted to be in the tournament and so they created a potion that would trick the age line that Dumbledore drew. It worked for about thirty seconds, then it backfired on them and turned them old. What I propose is that we take the Weasley twins as an example."

"You wish to make an aging potion?" Draco interjected, Causing the three adults to look over at him. Draco just stared at Hermione with a doubting look, wondering just what in the hell she was thinking even bringing up the incident as an example.

"Yes, Draco, I wish to make an aging potion and if you have a problem with that, you come up with something to help your parents get back to their original age." Hermione retorted, slamming the notebook she had been reading from on the table.

"I think an aging potion is a good idea actually." Stated Narcissa calmly, making everyone looking at her in shock. "Miss Granger does not seem to be the kind of person to bring a half-hearted thought of a plan, and to be honest if she believes this could work, why can't we give it a try? What do we have to lose?" Narcissa continued, making a small smile come onto Hermione's face.

"I, unfortunately, agree with my sister. If this returns my sister and Lucius back to their original age, I don't care if it's the most disgusting potion in the world, which it better not be, I will help any way I can." Bellatrix said through clenched teeth hating the fact she had to compliment the young girl.

"It will take about 3 months to brew properly because of all the changes to the original potion I will have to make, this time also includes test times. If you can wait that long, I will promise you I will put all of my time and effort into changing you back." Hermione said proudly, making sure to make eye contact with each adult.

"We will wait the time you have requested Granger. However, you dare stray, you dare fail, or give any of us the impression that you are not doing what you promised us, there will be consequences." Lucius piped up for the first time that morning. Hermione nodded her understanding, already packing up her stuff to head home. "If she doesn't mind, Bellatrix will watch your progress." He continued, making both Hermione and Bellatrix look at him suddenly both shocked.

"Lucius you cannot be serious, me watch her?" Bellatrix exclaimed, jumping slightly when she heard the scraping of a chair to her left. Looking over to see Hermione standing up at the table, chair pushed back, papers in hand and a glare on her face, directed at Bellatrix.

"I don't care what the lot of you do, but if you wish for me to make this potion do not get in my way, and if you truly want Bellatrix to watch over me, she better start treating me better or it may just longer than three months." She said calmly, before storming out of the Dining room, into the foyer and out the front door, not even stopping to look back at the sound of footsteps, before apparating away back to Hogwarts. She collapsed onto her bed as soon as she arrived, tossing her books to the ground and curling up. She sighed, why she had been caught up in this she would never know. Why they had come to her in the first place she would never know. Rolling onto her back she looked up at her ceiling and sighed again, hearing her stomach rumble. Waving her wand, she watched as the time appeared before her, 12:30, dammit she had been there longer than she wanted. Good thing though, it meant it was lunch time, getting up from the bed she picked up her papers from the floor and placed them on the bed. Taking her coat off she hung that on her bed post, and slowly made her way down to the dining hall ready for some lunch. She would start on the potion tomorrow, till then she would eat and go over her notes one more time to make she was completely ready to brew.

* * *

_So….Hey, guys! Long-time no see. And I mean very long time no see. I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter, I cannot believe it has been so long since I updated and I am so sorry for that. First off, I would like to thank everyone who read, followed, favourite and reviewed this story even though it was inactive, you guys were the driving force for this chapter. Without you, I don't know how much longer it would have taken to come out, but it's here. Secondly, so many things have happened to stop this coming out Sooner. I got engaged! I left school. I became an aunty twice. I enrolled back in school now studying writing as a profession. I was very very sick for a long time and I have been having difficulties with my health. So I'm really sorry I haven't been able to write in a long time, however, it shouldn't happen again, but if it does make sure to scold me! Hahaha, anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because there are many more to come, I can't wait to explore the potion making side to this fic, and also the relationship side to the fic. I hope you will stay with me as I explore this story. Thanks to everyone who reads my writing, I never did think I would ever post something on fanfiction but here I am chapter 9 and still going, so thank you to all of you. Anyway enough from me, I hope you like the chapter and as always, read, review, follow and favourite._

_Love you all,_

_Soul :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's Soul! Now if you have been reading my other stories you would know this isn't really my style, however I've been trying to get my partner to read my fics, but of course she won't cause there not in her preferred pairings, so she got me to write this for her. Well here you go baby, here's your fic hope you like it! And I hope everyone who reads this like it! Read, Follow, Favourite and Review!
> 
> Soul :)


End file.
